


How to give pep talks Like a Boss

by NRGmeta (NRGburst)



Category: Moana (2016)
Genre: Animated GIFs, Essays, Gen, Hero's Journey, Meta, Nonfiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:00:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23065126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NRGburst/pseuds/NRGmeta
Summary: Originally posted on Tumblr; archiving for March Meta Matters 2020.
Relationships: Moana Waialiki & Tala Waialiki
Kudos: 11
Collections: March Meta Matters Challenge





	How to give pep talks Like a Boss

I need to talk about this scene because it’s so different from the typical way pep talks go in this stage of a story.

Moana has just suffered a tremendous defeat and been abandoned by Maui, her demi-god ally. She’s understandably upset- the heart of Te Fiti _has_ to be restored or decay will consume her island. And yet she’s just one teenage girl on a damaged canoe- how is she supposed to face down Te Ka, actual vengeful Lava monster? 

Her ~~fairy godmother~~ grandmother’s spirit doesn’t come in with a magical fix, insist her doubts are baseless and/or bluster that she should just get on with the impossible. She comforts her and tells her it was too big a task to expect of her (all true!) and then tells her it’s _okay to give up_ , that she will be there with unconditional support to help her go home, no guilt or shame. 

THIS. NEVER. HAPPENS. IN. STORIES.

 _And it should._ “Encouragement” is so often a lot like bullying in narratives, even towards characters that are children. “I know you have it in you (even though you were just soundly beaten)! Now get back out there (even though you’re miserable)!” 

Instead, Gramma waits until _Moana herself_ realizes that she’s not ready to give up, through self reflection. She wasn’t there to insist that Moana “suck it up”, but simply to “remind [her] that come what may, [she] know[s] the way”. 

_That is awesome._

**Author's Note:**

> Original post is [here on my tumblr.](https://nrgburst.tumblr.com/post/160101786140/i-need-to-talk-about-this-scene-because-its-so)


End file.
